Kamen Rider Kabuto (Rider)
Kamen Rider Kabuto may refer to any the following characters. Tendou Souji.png| Souji Tendou Souji.png| Souji (A.R. World) Bujin Rider Kabuto.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Kabuto Kagami_zio.jpg| Arata Kagami (Kamen Rider Gatack) Derivations KRD-Decade_Kabuto.png|Kamen Rider Decade Kabuto KRGh-Ghost Kabuto Damashii.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Kabuto Damashii KRZiO-Another Kabuto.png|Another Kabuto KRZi-OKabutoArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O KabutoArmor Kamen Rider Kabuto The allows Souji Tendou to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto. As with all of the Zecters, Kabuto has two basic forms that he can transform into. *'Height:' 190 cm *'Weight:' 132 kg *'Punching Power:' 8 t *'Kicking Power:' 10 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m/8.9 s Kabuto's is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa with low offensive capabilities. This is the default form that Kabuto transforms into, until he flips the "horn" on the , like a switch, to initiate the command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his form, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the armor. Kabuto then immediately takes on the sleek Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Masked Form to be bypassed altogether, as seen in the Hyper Battle Video and by the alternate version of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in Kamen Rider Decade, by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Kabuto Zecter on the belt before the armor materializes. - Rider= Rider Form *'Height:' 195 cm *'Weight:' 95 kg *'Punching Power:' 3 t *'Kicking Power:' 7 t **'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m/5.8 s Kabuto's is the sleeker and more offensive-based form which resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle which Kabuto is named and themed after. In this form, Kabuto has access to the command, enabling Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered . Kabuto Rider Form has three variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. - Hyper= Hyper Form 1= |-| 2= *'Height: '''198 cm *'Weight: 102 kg *'''Punching Power: 10 t * Kicking Power: 15 t ** Rider Kick Finisher Power: 30 t * Maximum Jump Height: 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/4.2 s Kabuto is the only Rider in Kabuto (with the exception of Gatack in the Hyper Battle DVD with the aid of another Hyper Zecter from the future) that can achieve , an even stronger version of Rider Form. While Kamen Rider Caucasus used the Hyper Zecter, he was unable to access a Hyper Form. Accessed through the , a futuristic Zecter made by ZECT and predestined to be used by Tendou, it initiates the command, unleashing its full power. It also has access to , a version of Clock Up, able to even time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The maximum range of this is currently unknown, but its shown to be able to travel back at least seven years. Kabuto is also able to take objects back in time along with him, (the most impressive example being a huge meteor in the movie). His finisher is the flying . Even though the original Hyper Zecter from the present was destroyed by ZECT to prevent Tendou from obtaining it, another from the future appeared to replace it. He is also equipped with a jetpack-like device on his back, allowing Kabuto flight capabilities, though usually it's only used to gain height for the Hyper Kick. But his alternate self from God Speed Love, used this device to fly through space, even pushing a meteor far larger than himself. - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final FormRide allows Kabuto to change into , a giant version of the Kabuto Zecter that flies and can be ridden by Decade. It is able to burrow underground. }} Legend Rider Devices Ever since Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Riders' arsenals have featured an assortment of Legend Rider-based collectible devices, including many for Kabuto. Transforms Decade into Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. During Super Hero Taisen event, Tsukasa is shown able to summon Kabuto Kunai Gun when assume as Kabuto. He also able to use Clock Up without using Attack Ride Clock Up card, first shown when battling Go-Busters. Kamen Ride Kabuto.jpg|KamenRide: Kabuto KRD-Decade_Kabuto.png|Decade Kabuto - Form Ride= *'Kabuto Masked': Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form. This card is not used in the series, but in the S.I.C. Hero Saga side story, Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger where Decade uses this card to protect himself from Delza Army General Steel's steel shaft. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Final Kamen Ride= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Kabuto Hyper card summons Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. Using the Kabuto Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Hyper Kick or a Maximum Hyper Cyclone (armed with the Perfect Zector in Gun Mode) alongside Kabuto Hyper Form. Also used by default form Decade to transform into Decade Kabuto Hyper Form in SIC Hero Saga, World Of Stronger to fight Stronger Charge Up Form, but was defeated. Also used again by Decade Complete to fight Stronger Charge Up Form but unfortunately beaten by Stronger Charge Up' Super Stronger Electric Kick. Final Kamen Ride Kabuto Hyper.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kabuto Hyper - Attack Ride= These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. *'Clock Up': As Kabuto, or Decade moves extremely fast to the point that seconds slow down into minutes. In the novel, the card somehow ended up in Tendou's possession and give it to Tsukasa after he realized that he is Decade with the card itself being used by Decade while in Kuuga Mighty Form. ***When this attack is used in Kabuto form, Kabuto Zecter's voice will be played. But Decadriver's voice will be played instead if Tsukasa stays in his Decade form. ***'Hyper Clock Up' : As Kabuto Hyper Form, Decade is able travel at near light speeds, allowing him to travel forward or backward through time. This card is not shown in the TV series, but is used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story published in Hobby Japan magazine. Image:Attack Ride Clock Up.jpg|Kabuto Clock Up - Final Form Ride= The Zecter Kabuto card transforms Kabuto into a giant Kabuto Zecter, able to burrow underground. Final Form Ride Kabuto Zecter.jpg|Kabuto Zecter - Final Attack Ride= The Zecter Kabuto charges at the opponent in a devastating mid-air body slam, Decade Meteor. With the target left vulnerable in mid-air, Kabuto and Decade execute their respective kick attacks while in Clock Up. The same card can be used by Decade in Kabuto's Rider Form to execute Kabuto's Rider Kick. Final Attack Ride Kabuto.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Kabuto }} }} - Heisei Phase 2= - O Medals= : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form. - Hyper Form= : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. }} - Astroswitches= The is the legendary Fourze Module based off of Kamen Rider Kabuto, which is equipped on the left leg of Kamen Rider Fourze via the triangle-based . The Kabuto Module allows Fourze to perform Kabuto's Rider Kick. Like Kabuto, the module is in a Masked mode when activated until it is able to Cast Off and then the module changes to Rider mode. - Wizard Rings= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Kabuto is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Kabuto. - Hyper Form= Hyper Ring.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Form Ring }} - Lockseeds= * : Allows the user to transform into Kabuto Arms, equipped with the Kabuto Kunai Gun. The core image depicts the Kabuto Rider Belt while the lid backside image depicts the Kabuto Zecter. Gaim/Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Kabuto Lockseed.png|Kabuto Lockseed (closed & lcoked) Kabuto Lockseed 2.png|Kabuto Lockseed (opened & lcoked) - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecons= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R07 on its Startup Time setting, Kabuto Rider Form's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Kabuto's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconKabuto.png|Kabuto Ghost Eyecon 07._Kabuto_Damashii.png|Kabuto Ghost Kabuto_sticker.png|Top Sticker Cyan Standby Time.png|Standby Time Kabuto Startup Time.png|Startup Time Kabuto Move Invocation Time.png|Move Invocation Time - Rider Gashats= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= | |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto. - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the KabutoArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2006. KRZiO-Kabuto Ridewatch.png|Kabuto Ridewatch Kabuto Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Kabuto Ridewatch (Inactive) - Hyper= : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2006, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. KRZiO-KabutoHyper Ridewatch.png|Kabuto Hyper Form Ridewatch - Anotherwatch= : A twisted version of the Kabuto Ridewatch used to transform into Another Kabuto. }} }} - Reiwa= : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto, this Progrise Key's ability is "Speed".https://toy.bandai.co.jp/series/rider/item/detail/11251/ KR01-Clock Upping Kabuto Progrise Key.png|ClockUpping Kabuto Progrise Key KR01-Clock Upping Kabuto Progrise Key (Open).png|ClockUpping Kabuto Progrise Key (Opened) }} }} References ru:Камен Райдер Кабуто (Райдер) Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity